Scooby-Doo x Tom and Jerry x Looney Tunes: Mystery State Finals
Scooby-Doo x Tom and Jerry x Looney Tunes: Mystery State Finals is 2019 crossover animated movie of Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes. Synopsis Mystery Inc., Tom and Jerry Detective Agency and Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency are gonna go to the Mystery State Finals it was interrupted by Ghost King, Ghost Queen, Ghost Boy, Ghost Girl, Ghost Lady, Lord Inferno, Phantom, Ghost Sheriff, Sea Monster, Ghost Cat, Ghost Dog & their minions. Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Scrappy-Doo, Tom Cat, Jerry Mouse, Yabba-Doo, Deputy Dusty, Scooby-Dum, Duke, Droopy, Drippy, Spike the Bulldog, Tyke Dog, Barney Bear, Fluff, Muff and Puff, Mighty Mcwolf, George and Junior, K-9, Dynomutt *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake, Petunia Pig, Maddie Fitzgerald (singing) *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Susan Blu as Flim-FLam *Tara Strong as Annie, Nibbles *Adam Sandler as Screwy Squirrel *Charlie Adler as Dripple *John DiMaggio as Meathead Dog *Maurice LaMarche as Butch Cat, Meathead Cat, Lightning Cat, Topsy, Yosemite Sam, Lord Inferno *Joe Alaskey as Butch Dog *Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Brian Drummond as Floyd Minton *Charlie Schlatter as Chip the Sorcerer *Jason Marsden as Lloyd Minton *Charlie Sheen as Pete Puma *Jon Cryer as Joe Bear *Matthew Perry as Marvin the Martian *Kristen Wigg as Lola Bunny *Sofia Vegara as Tina Russo and Claire Davis *Kelly Hu as Miyumi *Linda Cardellini as Marcie Fleach *Moira Quirk as Mei Ling *Danica McKellar as Madelyn Dinkley *Jake T. Austin as Bernie the Swallow *Jason Segal as Swampy Fox *Ashley Tisdale as Peep *Seth Green as Benny Burro *Tom Kenny as Napoleon *Kevin Michael Richardson as Nasty Canasta, Ghost Sheriff *Danny Chambers as Cottontail Smith, Sea Monster *Gary Cole as Tin, Mayor Floyd Minton, Sr. *Steven Weber as Pan *Jason Alexander as Alley *Ashton Klutcher as Kyle the Cat *Will Arnet as Calaboose Cal *Ryan Reyonds as Wild Mouse *Ty Burrell as Lenny *Davis Cleveland as Stinky Jr. McWolf *Bailee Madison as Lisa Fitzgerald *Rowan Blanchard as Allison Fitzgerald *Matthew Broderick as Alex Fitzgerald *Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Coleman *Sabrina Carpenter as Rebecca Davis *Sidney Fullmer as Hadley Walters *August Maturo as Tyler Fitzgerald *Emily Alyn Lind as Penny Foster *Aaron Eckhart as Wax Monster and Max Taylor *Terry Crews as Tony Smith and Ghost King *Tia Mowry as Mammy Two-Shoes and Ghost Queen *Natalie Alyn Lind as Marie Foster *Sabrina Carpenter as Rebecca Davis *Seann William Scott as Nick Harper *Jack Griffo as Nathan *Corey Fogelmanis as Bruce *Kim Soo-Hyun as Toshi Nakamura *Chandler Canterbury as Albert Jones *Blake Michael as Mark *Moises Arias as Terry *Tobey Maguire as Nick Davis *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Manny Two Shoes *Zendaya as Miranda Jones *Tyler James Williams as Timmy Smith *Keke Palmer as Tina Smith *Chris Rock as Marcus Two Shoes *Karan Brar as Marco Two Shoes *Will Smith as Max Two Shows *Jaden Smith as Mac Two Shoes *Tamera Mowry as Maria Two Shoes *China Anne McClain as Mina Two Shoes *Aaron Eckhart as Ghost Boy and Max Taylor *Ashley Boettcher as Ghost Girl and Hayley Coleman *Alison Janney as Phantom Queen and Jenna Tompson *Dee Bradley Baker as Blue Falcon *Jim Cummings as Lawyer Goodwill and Phantom *Peter Capaldi as Deputy Hank Foster *Ariana Grande as Linda Stephens *Victoria Justice as Mia Watson *Laurie Holden as Mandy Fitzgerald *January Jones as Madison Fitzgerald (speaking) *Steve Carrell as Brendan Wyatt *Kevin Bacon as Andrew Van Pelt *Blake Lively as Brenda Mendes *Portia Doubleday as Mary 106/Mary Harris *Paris Smith as Vanessa "Nessie" Van Pelt *Ally Sheedy as Miranda Hicks *Lucy Liu as Helen Hicks *Zachary Gordon as Sam Fitzgerald *Maddie Ziegler as Lizzy Harper *Paris Smith as Ghost Lady and Vanessa Van Pelt *Emily Alyn Lind as Penny Foster *Natalie Alyn Lind as Marie Foster *Ed Oxenbould as Hank Foster, Jr *Sierra McCormick as Amber Mendes *Jennifer Aniston as Jennifer Coleman *Jaclyn Smith as Mary Holmes *Kevin James as Tim Dalton *Daniela Nieves as Lacie Jackson *Justin Long and Kate Hudson as Ben and Helen Harris Suspects *None Culprits *Tony Smith, Mammy-Two Shoes, Max Taylor, Hayley Coleman, Jenny Thompson, Butch and Pals, Butch Dog, Meathead Dog, Mighty McWolf, Yosemite Sam, Lawyer Goodwell, Nasty Canasta, Cottontail Smith, Tin, Pan, Alley, Kyle the Cat, Calaboose Cal, Wild Mouse, Lenny and Stinky Jr. McWolf. Theme Song *''Scooby-Doo x Tom and Jerry x Looney Tunes: Mystery State Finals/Theme Song'' Transcript To see the transcript click here Trivia *Mystery Inc., Tom and Jerry Detective Agency and Floyd and Dusty Detective Agency are gonna work together. *This is first crossover of Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry and Looney Tunes. Category:Crossovers